Princess Zelda's Top 10 Questions: Lemon Fic
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: Rated For Sexual Content & Wind Waker Bashing. Full Summary Inside Princess Zelda Looks Back On The Day She And Link Eloped Back In The 1980's With The Help Of Captin N And His Friends, Then Upon Looking At The Most Recent Games, Forms 10 Questions That
1. Default Chapter

Tittle:Princess Zelda's Top 10 Questions  
  
Chapter1  
  
Summary:Rated For Sexual Content & Wind Waker Bashing. Princess Zelda Looks Back On The Day She And Link Eloped Back In The 1980's With The Help Of Captin N And His Friends, Then Upon Looking At The Most Recent Games, Forms 10 Questions That Makes Her Fear That Their Relationship May Not Last Much Longer, And REALLY Make Her P!$$@d Off At The Game Programers. This Starts Out Romantic And Eventually Becomes A Sort Of Lemon/Hentai Fic Later. It's Also Meant To Be Commical. But The End Is Basicly An Irritated Fan's Way Of Taking It Out On The Game Programers. ^_* Fair Warning, however, There Is A Bit Of A Spoiler For The New Cell Shaded Game They're Comming Out With. By the way, I wrote this back before Windwaker had actually been released for sale, so Link and Zelda were meant to look like the best versions of them ever, the Smash Brothers Melee versions. However, now that Soul Callibure 2 on Game Cube has been released, Zelda is still based off the Smash Brothers Melee version, while Link is now based off the better version in Soul Callibure 2 with those gorgeous soul-melting blue eyes of his. 3 *Sigh.* If only ALL men could look like that... ^_^  
  
Written By:Salt_the_Catgirl  
  
Disclaimer:I, Obviously, Do NOT Own Any Rights Or Characters To Zelda, Captin N, Mario Brothers, Mega Man, Or Smash Brothers Meele, Thousand Arms, Tenchi Muyo, or Ranma 1/2 , WHATSOEVER. I also do not own Cartoon Network. I Would Also Like To Point Out That No Game Programers Were ACTUALLY Hurt In The Making Of This Fic. ^_* (This Disclaimer, Of Course, Includes Any Such Materials As Animated Series; Anime; Video Games For Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Game Boy, Game Boy Pocket, N 64, Play Station, Play Station 2, Game Boy Advance, And Game Cube; Manga/Comics; Movies; Collectable And Plush Figures, Collectors Cards, Music, And/Or Memorabillia.)  
  
Hyrule Castle:  
  
Princess Zelda sat back on her throne and sighed, this was the first time she'd had a chance to just sit and think all day. It had been a bussy day, and for that matter a bussy month. She'd had so many royal duties to attend to lately that she barely had a moment alone. On top of that, something keept weighing on her mind. Now that she'd taken care of everything she had to take care of, she wanted to just sit back and relax. The only person she wanted near her was her beloved husband, but he'd been away from the castle for the week running his own little errands and wasn't due back until this night. She sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment, fondly thinking back to the day she and Link had met up with Captin N, Princess Lana, Gameboy, what was probably the most annoying version of Mega Man ever, and a very annoying version of cupid called Kid Iccarus who always talked in rhyme- even those two were a bit annoying and Mega Man seemed to act like such a know it all, they were all pretty nice folks. She recalled that day as though it had just happened yesterday.  
  
Everything had fallen into place for the perfect Romeo and Juliett sanario that year. She and Link were madly in love and, for some untold reason, their famillies refused to allow them to be together, causing not only a fight between the two families, but nearly starting a war between the whole d@m^@d town. Even though she couldn't quite recall what caused her and Link to meet up with Captin N and the others, she remembered everything else perfectly. With the help of Captin N and his friends, she and Link were able to escape the city long enough to elope. They both felt satisfied when they came back and announced they were married wether anyone liked it or not. The look on everybody else's face was very commical. The two of them perpously rubbed it in for months, just to drive everyone nuts, since the fighting had to cease now that there was nothing to fight about. It was a done deal, they were married, there was nothing that fighting each other could have done to change it...!  
  
Of course this all happened back in the mid or late 1980's and by now the out of the three cartoon series, Mario Brothers, Captin N, and Zelda, the only one that seems to NOW remain in existance is Mario. There are rummors here and there that a couple of episodes of the Zelda series have been unearthed, but somehow Captin N seems to have completely dissappeared out of sight and mind. Zelda sighed again. This was what was bothering her. Nobody seemed to remember these events, not even the game's programers. This began to concern her. Everyone seemed to be forgetting that she and Link were already happily wed, she couldn't help worrying that this might cause the two of them drift apart. She loved Link dearly and didn't want anything to happen between the two of them, especially after 16 or 17 years of marriage (Note From Author: I can't remember the exact year, it was either in 1986 or 1987. I just know that it was in the mid or late 1980's and carried into the early 1990's because I was born in 1982 and I was in grade school at the time and I remember watching the Captin N series and Mario Brothers back to back after comming in from school, right before changing channels to watch You Can't Do That On Television, Danger Mouse, and Count Duckula - A few other good series that seem to have droped out of sight and mind of today's youth). All this made her stop and think, causing her to form a few questions that really puzzled her;  
  
"10.Why the heck is Gannondorf still comming after me so often...? Link has beaten that stupid S.O.B. so many times it's not funny, he should be dead by now, darn it...!  
  
09.Why did the Captin N series suddenly dissappear and become forgoten, shouldn't Cartoon Network have it by now...?  
  
08.What happened to the animated Zelda series, for that matter, why is it that the Mario Brothers was the only one of the three that's servived the times when, let's face it, Luigi, Toad, Princess Toadstool, and the occational appearance of the Koopa kids was all that made it worth watching, along with the one or two appearances of Yoshi?  
  
07.And since when does Link have a sister...?  
  
06.Where were all these girls comming from, all of a sudden, claiming they're in love with Link and/or supposed to marry him...? He's mine and mine alone, and this isn't Tenchi Muyo or Ranma 1/2 D@m^ it...!  
  
05.What in the world was I thinking when I decided to disguise myself as a guy when she came up with Shiek...? True, it's a change from the average, "Let's dress a guy up like a girl" routine found in Anime and Cartoons everywhere, but still... None of these girls know it's me and they seemed to swoon over Shiek about as much as they did over Link and I'm not too crazy about that idea(Note From Author: I'm referencing a hentai pic I've found of Malon having fun looking at a wanted poster of Shiek, with Link hidding in the background. Everytime I see that, I can't help but say, "Ok, Link, now come out of hiding, tell her who that really is, and walk away like you never saw anything...").  
  
04.Why in the world are the programers doing the game series backwards, things would have made a lot more sense that way, right...?  
  
03.Why the heck did the game programers wait this long before finally allowing me and Princess Peach Toadstool to fight back instead of standing aside and letting the guys handel it...? Isn't it about time the girls had to save the guys for a change...?  
  
Oh, never mind that...!" Zelda scolded herself as the thought came to mind. She winced at the thought of having to save her Link from any woman who might try to steal him away. She'd kill any woman who tried to touch him with a ten-foot-pole if she had to.  
  
"02.When did I suddenly become a strawberry blond instead of a dark red head...!?  
  
01.Just who the h@!! was it that suddenly decided Link and I are cousins anyway...!? THAT'S who's causing me to suddenly have so much doubt about our relationship...!"  
  
Zelda sighed again and tried to make herself calm down. "I'm over reacting," she thought. "Link and I still have a stable relationship, right...?" She smiled, knowing he was expected to come home tonight. "A week is just too long to be seperated from him, however..." Images of Link and the other girls suddenly swept through her mind and she quickly shook them away. "I guess I'll talk to him about it tonight." She looked out the window and smiled, the sun was setting, Link would be home soon. The sweet arroma of the castle cook's cooking rose from the kitchen and filled the halls and the throne room, making the castle very inviting to the senses. It also seemed to make the place feel a lot warmer, too. Zelda flopped back in her throne and almost started to doze when the sound of trumpets filled the air. Zelda happily sprung to her feet. "He's home!" she exclaimed.  
  
Link dismounted Epona and handed the horse's reigns to the royal stablemen, he found it felt good to be able to approach te castle WITHOUT having to worry about the gaurds trying to throw him out. He then entered the castle and made his way to the throne room, where he was certain his beloved Zelda was eagerly awaiting him. He'd barely even gotten his foot inside the throne room door before Zelda's arms were around his neck. He smiled and gently reembraced her. "Miss me...?" he chuckled.  
  
Zelda nodded. "More than anything," Zelda replied, kissing him. "Seven days is just too long to go without seeing you."  
  
Link smiled at her and put a strong but gentle hand on the side of her face. "Well, you know what they say... Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I missed you, too," he said. He leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. "But I'll be here with you for quite some time. I shouldn't have much of anything else I need to take care of for a while," he assured her. He hoped he wouldn't have anything else he'd have to leave and take care of for a long time, he hated being away from Zelda for more than an hour at a time, and he couldn't help but worry about her safety while he was away, seeing as how the palace gaurds never could do anything right. After all, before their marriage, Link had always managed to slip into the castle with little to no problem and they never could seem to do anything to keep Gannondorf from kidnapping her, and besides he WAS the only person who ever seemed to take the innitiatve to try and go save her. Before either of them could say another word, Navi flew into the room, Link caught a glimpse of light from the corner of his eye and sighed. He knew who it was before she said anything, he recognzied that annoying glow anywhere. "We're a little bussy, here, Navi..." he said, without even turning around.  
  
"I know, and I hate to ruin the moment," Navi sighed, flitting between the happy couple, "But the cook asked me to let you know dinner is ready to be served..."  
  
"Well, I guess we can be interupted for that," Zelda said.  
  
Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm starved. I haven't had a well cooked meal in days." With that, the three of them headed to the dinning hall. Except for the usual complements to the chef, dinner was unusually quiet for Link having just returned home. Normally, Zelda would have asked him what all happened while he was away, but tonight, she didn't say much of anything, which gave him reason to believe something was wrong. As soon as dinner was over, he took her by the hand and sujested they retire to their room early. He did so because he knew that was the only place they could go to talk about whatever was bothering her without someone comming in and bothering them. Zelda knew this too, and immediately agreed. Once in their room, Link pushed the door shut and locked it. "Zelda, what's wrong...?" he asked. "Is something bothering you...?"  
  
Zelda sighed and sat down on the bed. "Well..." she started.  
  
That was all Link needed to hear. He sat down beside her and gently wraped his arms around her. "What is it, Love...? You can tell me..."  
  
Zelda sighed and lay her head over on his shoulder. "Link... You know I love you with all my heart, but... These past couple of weeks, I couldn't help but feel that we might be drifting apart...?"  
  
"Drifting...?" Link asked. He couldn't believe she'd just said that, they were still far too young to be worried about drifting apart from each other. "What in all of Hyrule would make you say that...!?" He sounded a bit harsher than he had actually meant to, but he was being as understanding as he possibly could.  
  
"It's just..." Zelda stopped and sighed. "I sort of feel stupid even worrying about it... But, it's just with all these new girls that keep comming around looking for you, and the fact that everyone says you and I are cousins... I'm worried it's starting to interfear with our relationship..."  
  
Link sighed and hugged Zelda up tight. "Zelda..." he started. "Those girls don't mean anything to me... Not like you do... They're ok, and I guess I could sort of call them friends, but they'll never be able to replace you... And I could careless what they say about us... We had no idea when we eloped, and even if we had, it wouldn't have mattered to me. If we ARE related like everyone says, then the blood line has thinned out far enough between the two of us that it doesn't matter." He gave her a soft, reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Besides, I'm not about to let a rummor like that come between us, not after 16(or 17) years of being with you already."  
  
Zelda smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that," she said, pationately kissing him on the lips.  
  
Link once again wraped his arms tightly, yet gently around his wife's pettiet little frame. Zelda suddenly found herself locked in a pationate french kiss with him. Link ran one hand through her beautiful strawberry blonde hair. He liked it like this, but he was still having to get use to it after years of seeing her with a dark red instead. His other hand, he kept firmly locked around her waist, attempting to keep it from wondering. His attempt failed, before he realized it, his hand had left her hip and was now resting on her left breast. He couldn't help himself, she was so beautiful, and smelt so wonderful... After all, it had been seven days since they'd seen each other, and a bit longer since the last time they'd had any fun in bed together, and besides, she WAS HIS D@M^ IT, he had every right to be there! Zelda only blushed a little. She knew that no matter how badly he wanted it, he'd never forcer her or attempt talking her into it if she didn't. But he was always so gentle with her, everytime felt just as good as the first. She reached up and pulled his cap off his head and tossed it across the room. The next thing Link knew, Zelda had taken his hand in hers and placed it on her leg.  
  
"You're always so nervous about this, Link," she said, gently moving his hand up her leg and under her skirt, as though openly inviting him to have at it. "You should know by now that no matter what the circumstance, I'll never tell you 'No'."  
  
Link smiled. "I know," he said, as she took her hand off his, just inches away from her hip. He smiled and slowly inched his hand up the rest of the way, on his own, gently slipping it inside her panties. "But unlike you, I'm not the more forceful type," he teased. Even though he was teasing, every word of it was true. He and Zelda had experimented with S&M only a couple of times before, and Zelda was always the forceful one. Zelda only giggled. "I prefer to let you make the first move," he said, kissing her cheek, as he finally slipped a single finger inside her slit.  
  
Zelda gasped in pleasure as she felt his finger slip inside her, he'd already found the spot that gave her the most pleasure. "Oh, Link..." she moaned happily. Link pulled his finger out of her, and back out from under her skirt. "Aw... You're teasing me, aren't you...?" she sighed.  
  
"Not really," Link said, reaching over and closing the window curtains, before undoing the buttons on the back of her dress and slipping it off of her. "This'll be a lot better if you're easy for me to get to," he said, with a wink. He then undid her bra, he'd had to do it for her plenty of times before, so he got it off of her with no problem. It, too, was tossed across the room, landing next to his hat. While waiting for him to undo the hooks on her bra, Zelda had taken the liberty of removing her panties. Link smiled and returned his left hand to her vigina, and gently began fondaling her breasts with his other hand. "There, that's much better," he said, lovingly kissing her bare neck and shoulders. It wasn't long before he, no longer able to stand waiting, took his own clothes off. He gently pushed Zelda back into a laying position and climbed on top of her.  
  
Zelda gasped happily as her love's manhood slipped inside her now moistened slit. "Aaha...! Oh, Link... It feels so wonderful," she sighed.  
  
Link smiled and kissed her, as long as she was happy, he was happy. He slowly started to grind his hips against hers, pushing his pride in and out of her. Before long, the two of them were in pure extosy. They both began to feel hot and become coverd in sweat. Link compleately ignored this fact, kissing Zelda's forehead, cheeks, neck, shoulders, and colar bone, before using his toung to trail his mouth down to her breasts, lightly kissing each of her hardened nipples before beginning to suck on one. He reached up and gently began to squeease her other breast, occationaly flicking a fingertip over the nipple. Zelda gasped, sighed, and moaned in pleasure, Link had all the time he could possibly ever need to learn all the right things to do in order to please her, and he had deffinately made the best of it. This was another reason they were both so determined nothing would come between them. After being together so long, there couldn't possibly be a way for anyone else to ever fully please either one of them. They both reached their first orgasm at the same time, but due to their previous conversation, and the fact that Link had been away for a while, anyway, he considered this a special moment and decided not to stop there. Zelda apparently had no objections whatsoever. Within less than two hours, Link had managed to bring himself and his beloved to at least ten orgasms-they lost count after that, before either of them actually began to feel tired. Zelda's vigina was burning hot, and throbing and Link felt as though he had absolutely nothing left down there to give. This was the first time they'd ever worn themselves out like this before.  
  
Link slipped off top of Zelda and snuggled up next to her in the bed, laying on his side, both of them still gasping for breath. Zelda pushed all the covers to the end of the bed, except for the thin sheet, which she pulled over top the both of them. She lay on her back and snuggled up to him, lightly kissing his lips. "It was fantastic, Link," she whispered, happily, yet still slightly out of breath, "As usual..."  
  
The two of them lay there, quietly, snuggled up to each other, for almost another hour before their breathing finally returned to normal. "Zelda...?" Link said, momentairly.  
  
"Yes, Dear...?" Zelda answered.  
  
"Were you really THAT worried about it...?" he asked. Zelda only nodded. Link sighed, hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "You really shouldn't have been... I tell you what, though... We'll go talk to the programmers in the morning, ok...? Maybe we can get thing straightened out...?"  
  
Zelda smiled. "Sounds like an idea to me," she said.  
  
"All right," Link said. "Get your rest then, we'll go first thing in the morning."  
  
"Ok," Zelda yauned, reaching down for the thicker covers, since the room was starting to get a bit cold now. Within minnutes, the two of them dozed off. 


	2. Princess Zelda's Top 10 Questions Chapte...

Tittle:Princess Zelda's Top 10 Questions  
  
Chapter2  
  
Summary:Rated For Sexual Content & Wind Waker Bashing. Princess Zelda Looks Back On The Day She And Link Eloped Back In The 1980's With The Help Of Captin N And His Friends, Then Upon Looking At The Most Recent Games, Forms 10 Questions That Makes Her Fear That Their Relationship May Not Last Much Longer, And REALLY Make Her P!$$@d Off At The Game Programers. This Starts Out Romantic And Eventually Becomes A Sort Of Lemon/Hentai Fic Later. It's Also Meant To Be Commical. But The End Is Basicly An Irritated Fan's Way Of Taking It Out On The Game Programers. ^_* Fair Warning, however, There Is A Bit Of A Spoiler For The New Cell Shaded Game They're Comming Out With. By the way, I wrote this back before Windwaker had actually been released for sale, so Link and Zelda were meant to look like the best versions of them ever, the Smash Brothers Melee versions. However, now that Soul Callibure 2 on Game Cube has been released, Zelda is still based off the Smash Brothers Melee version, while Link is now based off the better version in Soul Callibure 2 with those gorgeous soul-melting blue eyes of his. 3 *Sigh.* If only ALL men could look like that... ^_^  
  
Written By:Salt_the_Catgirl  
  
Disclaimer:I, Obviously, Do NOT Own Any Rights Or Characters To Zelda, Captin N, Mario Brothers, Mega Man, Or Smash Brothers Meele, Thousand Arms, Tenchi Muyo, or Ranma 1/2 , WHATSOEVER. I also do not own Cartoon Network. I Would Also Like To Point Out That No Game Programers Were ACTUALLY Hurt In The Making Of This Fic. ^_* (This Disclaimer, Of Course, Includes Any Such Materials As Animated Series; Anime; Video Games For Nintendo, Super Nintendo, Game Boy, Game Boy Pocket, N 64, Play Station, Play Station 2, Game Boy Advance, And Game Cube; Manga/Comics; Movies; Collectable And Plush Figures, Collectors Cards, Music, And/Or Memorabillia.)  
  
The Nintendo Studios, The Next Day:  
  
Three of the top programers for the Zelda games, in charge of over seeing story lines and graphics, were surprised to find Link and Zelda waiting outside the studio for them. Link glanced at a nearby clock. "Comming in a little early, aren't you...?" he asked. "This place isn't usually open for another hour or so."  
  
"What are you two doing here!?" one of the programers asked.  
  
"We need to talk," Zelda demanded.  
  
"Zelda and I have a few complaints about the way things are going with the games," Link said.  
  
"All right," a second programer said. "Let's go inside and talk, then." He walked up and unlocked the doors to the studios and the five of them went inside. The programers took Link and Zelda to the confrence room. Everyone sat down and Zelda started to explain to the programers what had been bothering her, perpously leaving out any mention of Captin N, just to see what they had to say.  
  
"You're upset because we added in a few new characters...?" the third programer asked.  
  
"NO! Not JUST because you added in a few new characters!" Zelda said, a bit irritated. "But the fact that those characters are after MY LINK...!"  
  
"YOU'RE LINK!?" the programers all asked in unison.  
  
"Don't you guys get it...? Almost nobody remembers the series Captin N, therefore even fewer people remember what happened when we were on it," Link said. "There are plenty of fans of the old games, our old animated series, and the new games that STILL want me and Zelda together. However, there's at least three or four out there who remember we eloped back in the 1980's on television!"  
  
"No matter what you do in the series to try and bring anything between me and Link, the majority of fans are going to keep the two of us together in fan-fics and fan-art anyway... Maybe instead of doing the game series backwards, you should have done like most series and done it from begining to end, where it would make SENSE!?" Zelda glared at them as she said this.  
  
The programers froze up for a moment, not sure what to say. It was obvious Link and Zelda were upset, and they had to watch what they said or the confrence room could end up the next Super Smash Brothers stage. "Well, you realize the animated series aren't made by us, right...?" the first one asked.  
  
"Even so, you should have took them into consideration when developing story plots for the games!" Zelda fumed.  
  
"Well, Princess Zelda, like you said, not many people remember them," the second one said.  
  
"Well, you guys have made it all too obvious YOU don't," Link groaned.  
  
"Well, part of the reason we came up with the other girls is because we were thinking of eventually making one of your games sort of like the Thousand Arms game. We thought it would be interesting," the third said. The other two looked at him with huge sweatdrops, this was obviously NOT the thing to say as Zelda and Link both looked really ticked off now.  
  
"YOU WERE GONNA' WHAT...!?" the two of them shouted jumping out of their chairs.  
  
"That'll only complicate things even more!" Link protested.  
  
"All right, I'm through talking..." Zelda said. "You guys might want to start looking for a new series, if things keep up like this, Link and I might just quit!" She started to head for the door.  
  
"Quit...!?" the programers exclaimed. One of them jumped up, and in a poor attempt to get between Zelda and the door, in order to stop her so they could talk something out, lost his footing and found himself having to catch hold of her in order to keep from hitting the floor. Zelda shrieked as he fell over on her, it would have been better if he'd hit the floor, because while one of his hands had caught her wrist, his other had landed dangerously close to her chest.  
  
Almost instantly, Link's swoard was at the unfortunate programer's throat. "Get your hands off of her..." he said. Link wraped his arm around Zelda's waist and gently pulled her closer to him, right out from under the programer, causing him to fall, face first, on the floor.  
  
"Well..." the programer said, pushing himself off the floor and brushing himself off. "At least I didn't touch them..."  
  
"Oh, you WANTED to touch them, though, didn't you...!?" Zelda said.  
  
"No, not really...!" the programmer said deffinsively.  
  
"Really...?" Link asked.  
  
"Well, maybe... I mean... Look at her...!" The programer realizes what he's just said and jumps back a bit. "But that doesn't mean I would have!" he said.  
  
Zelda suddenly remembered she had one more thing she wanted to bring up with them about one of the new games comming out. "Maybe we'll believe you," she told the programer, "but let me ask you something else, before the two of us leave."  
  
"Sure thing," the programers said.  
  
"It's about the new cell shaded game," Zelda said. "Why put Link's sister in it...?"  
  
"Well..." the first programer started, "Link IS a knight of Hyrule, but we didn't want that blood line to die out with him, so we decided to put in another knight."  
  
"So we chose to make that knight a female that looks a bit like Link," the second programer said.  
  
This is where the third programer REALLY messed up. "Only differently built and boobs the size of..." the programer suddenly realized it would have been better if he'd kept his mouth shut. It was obvious Link and Zelda were steamed about this.  
  
"YOU WHAT...!?" they exclaimed. Not wanting to hear another word, the two of them started clobbering the three programers, knocking all three of them unconcious, and causing a few injuries that were bad enough that all three men had to be admitted to the hospital immediately.  
  
Needless to say, Link and Zelda later heard on the Hyrulian News that the release date of both new games had been post poned due to what was reported as unknown reasons causing three of the top programers to be hospitalized. They also learned that the Nintendo company threw out any ideas revolving around making a Thousand Arms like Zelda game.  
  
(Another Disclaimer From The Author: Like I Said, Before, No Programers Were ACTUALLY Harmed Durring The Making Of This Fic. While I'm Extremely Agitated With The Nintendo Company For What They Have Done To The Zelda Games, I Would NEVER Actually Physically Take It Out On Them. Also, As Far As I Know, No Release Dates Have Been Changed, And They Never Planed To Turn Zelda Into A Thousand Arms Style Game. Also, I'm Sure The Oppinnions Expressed Here In Might Not Be The Same As Other Fans, But Trust Me, If You Remembered The Refferenced Captin N Episode Or Any Part Of The Series, For That Matter, You'd Understand Where I'm Comming From. I Know Of At LEAST Two Other People Who Feel The Same Way I Do About The Whole Zelda/Link Relation, And They Know The Series And Episode I'm Talking About! However, I Will Agree With One Of Them That If He DOESN'T Get With Zelda-Who He Should Since She Was There First-Then He Should At LEAST Get With Malon, Because He's Known Both Of Them For Quite Some Time.)  
  
(Appolagy From The Author: Ok, This Fic Ended Rather Crappy. I Know I Could Have Done Better, But I Found I Kept Writting Myself Into A Corner. The Idea For The Programers Comments About Link's Sister Was Sujested By A Friend, After She Found Out I Had Wrote Myself Into A Corner And Had No Way To Make Link And Zelda Mad Enough To Beat The Living Crap Out Of The Programers, Because She Was Dieing To Read It When I Finished Writting This. So I'm Giving Her A Special Thanks For Helping Me Back Out Of A Hole. ^_^ ) 


End file.
